Intestinal epithelial cells have several proposed roles in immunity in the gut. This proposal uses infection with an enteric pathogen to systematically define contributions of the intestinal epithelium to these outcomes. Preliminary data provide the first evidence of the importance of signaling through the canonical NF-kB pathway in lECs to development of Th2 responses. I have proposed two aims that seek to (1.) examine the contribution of NF-kB signaling in epithelial cells to DC function during infection, and (2.) investigate a role for an NF-kB dependent lEC-derived cytokine in DC function during infection. Relevance to Public Health and the Mission of the NIH: Knowledge of how immunity is generated in the gut can be harnessed to develop intervention strategies for pathogens that enter via the intestine and for design of oral vaccines. In addition, our studies on the role of lECs in prevention of inflammation during enteric infection are directly relevant to human diseases where intestinal inflammation is a major contributory factor, such as colon cancer and inflammatory bowel disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]